


Fallen- RvB Angst War

by BannedBookReader



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Church Sibs, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The great Agent Carolina, broken at his feet, and it was his fault. If he could cry, he’d had sobbed. He failed at his main objective, keep her safe. “Damn it ‘Lina…this is how you go out?! This? Come on. You beat this guy before! Remember?! You’re the best of the best, you can’t go out like this…you just can’t. Please Carolina.” " Part of the RvB Angst War on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen- RvB Angst War

“ _God damn it Delta_! Run it _again_!”

“…Epsilon you are being unreasonable. Running the diagnostic again will not change the results. I _am_ sorry, but Agent Carolina is dead.”

“You’re _wrong_! You have to be!”

“I do not make errors of this nature.” Delta almost sounded insulted at the accusation.

“Epsilon?” Theta’s small voice piped from behind the memory AI. “Are you okay?”

“No, Theta. _I am not okay_. I-I want you to run it again Delta. _Please._ ”

Delta released his version of a sigh before speaking. “Very well Epsilon. Very well.”

No one spoke as Delta ran his diagnostic, but Eta rung their hands anxiously. Epsilon didn’t remember inviting the fear AI to the conversation, not that it mattered really. “Diagnostic complete. Status: deceased.”

“ _No_!”

“Are you angry Epsilon?”

“Oh _get_ _lost_ Omega! In fact, _all of you get lost_!”

“Are you sure that is wise?” Delta tipped his head to side clearly concerned. Omega and Eta, however disappeared without another word.

“Just-Just go. Both of you.” Delta gave a small worried nod before leaving.

“Epsilon? I’m going, but I want you to know. It’s not your fault.” With that Theta was gone too.

“Yes. It is.” Epsilon said to no one, it was just him and Carolina now. He forced himself to look at his sister’s broken body. Even with the armor her neck and head were bent at an ugly angle. Her arms and legs were sprawled out like a doll, thrown by an angry child. Blood leaked out from under her armor, staining the snow. The memory of nausea hit him hard.

“They’ll find you soon Sis. Then I’ll help them take out Sharkface. I’ll get you justice.” His fists clenched, and for some strange reason, he waited for a response. He waited desperately for Carolina to say something, _anything_. For her to mock him with a “Did you learn nothing?” or a pissed off “Damn right you will.” But it didn’t come, even the forest was quiet, like it was mocking him. Rubbing in his failure.

“Say something! _Anything_!” Nothing. “Tell me how it’s my fault. How-how I should have been able to run it all! Yell at me or something… Be mad! _God damn it Carolina_! Be pissed at me! _Wake up_! Since when are you a coward!? Huh!? Huh!? Get! Up!” She didn’t move, she didn’t say anything, she just laid there.

The great Agent Carolina, broken at his feet, and it was his fault. If he could cry, he’d had sobbed. He failed at his main objective, keep her safe. “Damn it ‘Lina…this is how you go out?! _This?_ Come on. You beat this guy before! Remember?! You’re the best of the best, you can’t go out like this…you just can’t. Please Carolina.”

“Damn it.” He buried his face in his hands. This wasn’t right.


End file.
